


Tastes Like Friendship

by baseballchica03



Category: The Good Place (TV)
Genre: Double Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-06 22:51:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18226469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baseballchica03/pseuds/baseballchica03
Summary: "There were too many toppings. And very early in the process you had to commit to a chocolate palate or a fruit palate, and if you couldn't decide, you wound up with kiwi-Junior-Mint-raisin, and it just ruins everyone's night."





	Tastes Like Friendship

**Author's Note:**

  * For [smallredboy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallredboy/gifts).



> Set on earth in early season 3

"Just pick something already, man. My yogurt is turning into soup over here." Eleanor was trying hard to be a good friend (were they friends? she hoped they were something), but sometimes Chidi made her crazy.

"The problem is that it's easier to commit to a flavor palate if you put the syrup on before the toppings, but the syrups are by the register. Do I choose sour gummy worms? But then what if I want chocolate syrup when I get to the end? Now I'm regretting having picked strawberry yogurt. Do you think they'll let me change my mind?"

She shrugged and held out her hand at Chidi, wiggling her fingers. "Give it." 

"What?" 

She took the bowl from him, strode back to the end of the toppings bar where she added a generous pump of hot fudge, then handed it back. "Nothing says you have to do it in their order." 

Chidi started to protest but realized it did make things easier and quickly finished choosing his toppings. He paid the cashier for them both and took a bite as they walked over to a table by the window. 

Despite being frozen yogurt, it somehow tasted like Warmth.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thinking of this as pre-Eleanor/Chidi, but take it however you like best.


End file.
